Dressin' Up for You
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Footsteps echoed down the hallway and she took a deep breath, letting a seductive smile crawl its way up her lips. The door burst open and Lance stepped inside muttering to himself completely ignoring her. Well she couldn't have that now could she?


She checked herself over in the mirror one last time. It had been ages since she last saw him and Bobbi had planned a special night for them. She had bought a lovely pair of new lingerie, the kind she knew he liked, a pair of fuck me heels and planned to actually make one of his biggest fantasies come true. Lance had a thing for the whole 'sexy librarian' up-do and since he behaved so well until she got back Bobbi decided that he should be rewarded. She did leave him with a bad case of blue balls after all.

An undercover mission kept her away from the base for close to eight weeks and she was pretty sure that Lance was going as insane as she was. But that was probably her fault. She was withholding bedroom rights after a stupid stand he pulled a few days before the mission came up. In her defence she didn't know Coulson would send her away for so long. If she did she would have screwed Lance's brains out. Which was what she planned to do tonight, all night!

It wasn't the first time Bobbi had to pose as a model but certainly it was the hardest. Between her relationship with Lance, his jealousy fits (that she found kind of endearing) and a bunch of anorexic chicks that ate nothing but carrots and kale she just wanted to go back home and stuff her face with every junk food available.

Not before doing a lingerie photoshoot, though. She made very sure to send the pics to Skye so the hacker could pass them on to her beloved husband. Something like an early birthday gift if you want. Which Skye gladly did and from the email she got back Lance almost had an aneurysm when he saw them.

However Bobbi knew he him too well for his own good. He might have bitched and moaned about how everyone could see 'the goods' but he did jacked off to those photographs more than once. Which was fine honestly, she would be concerned if he didn't.

She undid the first few buttons of her purple blouse exposing the delicate bronze coloured corset she bought a while back. Bobbi had a very strong feeling that it would be ripped by the end of the night but Lance had payed for it anyway.

Actually there was an agreement between them early on in their relationship. He had a bad habit of ripping her underwear off in the heat of the moment and after a huge fight about it he handed her his credit card and told her that he would pay for them from now on. Meaning he got to rip them whenever he felt like it and it turned out to be every single time they screwed. The retail ladies in Agent Provocateur knew her by her name at this point! What with spending a small fortune in there.

Leaning forward Bobbi adjusted the girls so they looked like the were about to spill out of the corset, fluffed her hair and moved to sit on the bed with her legs slightly apart. She pulled her skirt just a little bit higher on her thighs, enough to show the matching panties and garter belt underneath and leaned back against her hands waiting for Lance.

She had instructed Skye to send him to his room at nine pm sharp. It was nice to have a partner in crime for things like that and Skye was a perfect one. They had grew closer to each other despite the age difference. So with Skye's help keeping the fact that she was back a secret wasn't that hard.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and she took a deep breath, letting a seductive smile crawl its way up her lips. The door burst open and Lance stepped inside muttering to himself completely ignoring her. Well she couldn't have that now could she?

"Hello, lover." She let the words slip out of her lips softly in that voice she knew turned him on. Lance froze mid step and turned to face her slowly.

"Bobbi?" He squealed finally noticing her. From the way he looked at her she bet that the four hours of preparation didn't go to waste. Unconsciously he moved towards her and before he could get too close she pushed a slender leg against his chest, her heels digging into his flesh through his t-shirt. "When did you get back?" He asked still too stunned to talk.

"A few hours ago." She smiled as his fingers wrapped around her ankle to caress her soft skin. "And since you were such a good boy while I was away I thought, what the hell, you deserve a good reward." He blinked at her, once, twice, still too lost to actually process her words. "Were you a good boy, Lance?" She asked as she trailed her high heeled foot down his stomach, bumping over the obvious bulge in his jeans. Lance hissed and she smirked arrogantly, he was so easy to work up. He nodded swallowing thickly. "On you knees." She ordered and he followed without ever thinking about.

"Fuck, angel!" He whined as he crawled closer to her. It wasn't the first time they played that game, Lance loved it when she bossed him around in the bedroom and to be honest, so did she. He had a talent of following orders, especially ones that had to do with how to get her off. "You are really trying to kill me, don't you?" He asked as he placed a kiss against the inside of her thigh tearing a small moan out of her. She just couldn't wait for him to work his magic, she had been wet just thinking about it!

Grabbing the front of his shirt she crushed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. His hands reached for her blouse and undid the buttons deftly as he pushed the offending fabric off of her shoulders. Lance chocked back a moan as what she wore underneath came to view and Bobbi smiled in the kiss.

His fingers cupped her ass and pulled her at the edge of the bed, slowly inching their way upwards. He gave her breasts a rough squeeze tearing a breathy whine out of her. Her hands in return slipped underneath his shirt and pulled it roughly over his head. Bobbi would give him that much, he had an amazing body. Just the right amount of muscle to make a girl go crazy.

"Eat me out!" She growled and if she wasn't so turned on she would slap that arrogant smirk off of his face gladly. But she was dying for the sweet release he could give and Bobbi just couldn't wait anymore. "Now, Hunter. You don't want to make angry, do you?" She hissed as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and he kissed his way downwards.

"All in good time, beautiful!" He chuckled huskily as he kissed his way up her thigh, biting and licking, grabbing the sides of her panties Lance pulled at the expensive lace until it gave away and revealed the promised land.

"Fuck!" Bobbi fell back against the bed as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Years of being together like this made him an expert on how to get her off within minutes, again and again, until she just begged him to fuck her. "God, I missed your tongue!" Her breath hitched as he slipped a finger insider her, moving it slowly enough to get her going but not to get her off.

"Feel free to scream my name, love." He taunted picking his pace slightly, coaxing a loud moan out of her. Slipping her leg over his shoulder Bobbi dug her heel on his shoulder blade in answer making him hiss in pain.

"Fuck, yeah! Right fucking there!" She cursed as he doubled his efforts, his long talented fingers sliding in and out of her easily. "Lance!" Her orgasm crashed over her suddenly and she fisted the sheets as he helped her ride it out.

"My turn, don't you think?" He teased as he flipped her over pulling her to kneel before him. Pushing her skirt up high over her ass, Lance made quick work of his jeans and pushed them down low enough to free his hard cock. "You've been a bad girl, angel." He murmured as he nuzzled the back of her neck, making her whimper as she pushed back against him.

"Really?" She shot back challenging him. That was how they worked, their entire relationship was a challenge. He pulled and she pushed and as much as they tried to stay away from each other they only ended up closer.

"I saw the photos." He growled as he guided himself inside her tight body. No matter with how many women he slept she would be the only one that felt this perfect, like she was made for him. "Were you thinking of me when you were spread over that bed half naked, love?" He whispered in her ear as they came together slowly. "Were you imagining that I would see them? With you only dressed in those lacy knickers, your arms thrown over those perfect tits I love so much." He gave her a hard thrust and she moaned needy.

"Yes!" She admitted as one of his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body tighter against his while the other traveled up her stomach until his hand was wrapped around her neck loosely. If it was anyone else she would have had them flat on their back by now but it wasn't. Lance was the one dominating her and as much as she liked controlling him in the bedroom she enjoyed it twice as much when he took the reigns.

"You are my dirty fucking girl, aren't you, angel?" He groaned as her walls fluttered around him, squeezing his tightly. "Fucking come for me, Bobbi! I need to feel this. Come on, beautiful let me see you fall apart!" He coaxed as he picked up his pace, hips slamming back against hers.

"Oh god, yes!" Her head fell forward and she felt the pressure building up inside her. She was almost there, just one more thrust and... White light burst behind her closed eyelids and his mouth crashing on hers drowned out any sound she tried to make. "Lance!" She screamed his name until her voice turned hoarse.

"Fucking hell!" His fingertips left bruises on her hips as his orgasm seized him too. He placed kisses in every single patch of naked skin he could find, pulling her as close to him as possible repeating just how he loved her and Bobbi felt her heart swell. Because she loved him just as much as he loved her and they both knew it. This thing they had would either tie them together or drive them insane. "I love you." He murmured after they calmed down, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"I know." She smiled cockily and kissed his lips softly. "Did you really like the photos?" She asked, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Let's not talk about another man seeing you almost naked." He growled biting her lip hard enough to break skin. "I'd rather spend my night shagging your brains out."

"Actually one of the girls I lived with took the photos." She said smiling sweetly, playing with the sort hair at the nape of his neck. "I just send them to Skye to play a little with the lighting and then she passed them to you." He narrowed his eyes, his dark gaze pinning her in place.

"You, demonic hell beast!" He exclaimed pushing her playfully down against the carpeted floor before climbing on top of her.

Their laughter could be heard all the way to the common area as he process to show her exactly how much he enjoyed the little gift she send him.

~The End~


End file.
